


Greg Lestrade x Reader "Dive"

by badapplegrell



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, i hipe you all like it, its like one in the mirning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 08:22:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7501047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badapplegrell/pseuds/badapplegrell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Sherlock pushes (Y/N) into the Thames, Greg Lestrade believes it is his obligation to help her out. But in her presence, he becomes an awkward sap instead of the cool and collected person he is. Crime Scene fluff ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Greg Lestrade x Reader "Dive"

**Author's Note:**

> I sort of based Reader-chan ("Who uses that term anymore?" uh... I do ^^") on Lapis Lazuli because she's fitting for this plot situation thing. ANYWAYS. I hope you like it..!
> 
> Thanks a Million--
> 
> teatimeready

×•×•×

The boardwalk creaks under the weight of three crime solvers. Silhouetted by the almost setting sun of London, the sprint hastily in their own speeds. The first man, John Watson, runs with a certain and acute rhythm. The second, no other than Sherlock Holmes, moves in long but quick strides. And the last, Greg Lestrade, lags behind but is still an exceptionally agile runner.

Among their presence, but several yards away, is another person significant to this story. It is (Y/N) (L/N), a wedding photographer, currently doing said job. Her camera clicks away at the happy couple, pretty much wrapping up the session.

She bites her lip in deep concentration, almost oblivious to the previously stated party. Their heavy footsteps grow louder and nearer. There goes John. Here comes Sherlock. And there goes (Y/N)... falling off the dock, that is. 

She feels Sherlock ram into her and she goes stumbling backwards.

With quick-fire reflexes, she pulls off the camera strap and yells out to the last runner, Lestrade.

"Hey! Catch!" 

She tosses the large camera and then plummets into the water with a small yelp. Greg lets out a small shout upon catching it and seeing her fall into the water.

(Y/N) fights her way up to the surface and emerges quickly. She treads water while catching her breath.

"Nice catch," she commends through chattering teeth. Greg and the couple help her out of the water after she climbs the creaky ladder of the dock. In a nervous mien, Greg helps her stand.

He mumbles an apology on Sherlock's behalf,"Sorry about that."

(Y/N) nods mildly. Her trembling hands, usually (S/C) but now paled from the cold, reach out for the camera.

Greg places it in her hands, and (Y/N) feels the warmth of his work-worn hands. He quickly shoves his hands in his coat pocket after the brief contact.

"Does your friend push people into rivers often?" she jokes half-heartedly.

"Him? Oh. **He doesn't have a good reputation with wedding photographers,"** he laughs genuinely. (Y/N) fully looks up at the detective inspector, fair-features asking for a clarification. 

It isn't until now that Greg gets a moment to study her face. Her (H/C) locks stick to her face and he adores the colour of her eyes. He blinks for a second before looking away with a new tint of pink dusting his cheeks.

"Uhm... It's a long story," he says suddenly quietly. His smooth and relaxed ego is demolished and he turns into the awkward person he never is. The couple giggles to themselves about how they should be getting married as well.

Greg's features light up with an idea and he quickly shrugs off his coat. **Before she could protest the slightest, he drapes the long jacket over (Y/N)'s shaking form.**

"Oh. Thank you..." (Y/N) says, and her face brightens with a small grin. In response, Greg rubs the back of his neck nervously,"It's not problem."

After a short pause, (Y/N) gestures to the direction to which Sherlock and John went,"You should go. Your friends probably knocked more people into the river." She ends her sentence with a tight-lipped grimace. 

Greg's eyes widen with realization,"You're right. Oh, shoot..! Okay, then. Bye, I guess!" He takes off quickly. Slowing a bit, he looks back at her with a satisfied grin.

×•×•×

Readjusting the strap on her shoulder, (Y/N) treads uncertainly toward the glowing ambulance and police car lights. She stops at the yellow police tape, hugging the black jacket closely. (Y/N) peers at the closed off section looking for a certain somebody. 

A disgruntled man is shoved into a police car and a detective and his blogger look pleased. Worried people have red blankets wrapped around themselves and officers huddle around them. And the moon. The moon peeks over the nearest building, as if spying on the same spot.

"Excuse me, ma'am, you really should not be here," a policewoman warns sternly but with kindness. (Y/N) is about to speak up but a voice cuts in.

"She's with me, Lee," he dismisses and says to the officer. The damp photographer looks up to see Greg, who smiles warmly, holding the police tape over her head. She ducks under it briskly with a small thanks. Greg is once again starry-eyed upon seeing her.

He laughs awkwardly and jokes,"Fall into rivers lately?" (Y/N) frowns and asks slowly,"Are you making fun of me?" 

The addressed becomes a sudden blubbering mess,"No! I... I was--"

She cuts him off with her melodious laughter,"I'm only messin'." He catches on and has a laugh himself. With two hands, she holds out the neatly folded coat,"Here." 

Greg looks surprised and as he takes it, he says,"Oh! You could've kept it, you know. I have plenty of the same one." His voice is laced with pride; nonetheless, the detective inspector puts it on happily.

At that, she frowns and squints at him with concern,"...You left your phone and wallet in the pockets." He closes his mouth and looks away in embarrassment.

"Uhm. Right," he mutters, looking at his scuffed dress shoes. Seeing her purpose of being here has been fulfilled, (Y/N) draws out,"Okay. Bye." She turns on her heel, rubbing her damp jumper.

He mentally kicks himself before stopping her,"Wait! Uhm." She halts and turns to face him. He puts up his index finger, the universal sign to have someone wait. 

(Y/N) confusedly watches him sprint, nearly tripping in the process, to the ambulance. With a hop, he climbs into the open back and rummages through it. Greg runs back as quickly as he went.

She jumps back slightly when he holds out a shock blanket, identical to the ones around the distressed.

"Please take it! You must be still cold," Lestrade bites his lip worriedly. **Much like before, he takes the liberty of putting it around her.**

(Y/N) adjusts it around her shoulders and feels the heat rise to her face.

"Thank you, Detective Inspector," she expresses with gratitude. (Y/N)'s grinning face is lit up by the red and white lights from the cars when she walks away. Behind her back, Greg shifts from foot to foot quite happily.

×•×•×

Greg pulls the door of his grey car shut. He reclines the chair the slightest and shoves his hands into his pockets waiting for the car to warm up.

His fingertips brush against something he is sure wasn't there before.

It's nothing other than (Y/N)'s business card. "Professional Wedding Photographer" is scribbled out with a drying pen and next to it is written "Amateur Thames Swimmer." 

Greg can't help but laugh at the childish note.

_Are you always this awkward? :/_

×•×•×

**Author's Note:**

> EYYO. ANYWAYS. I wrote how Greg is never awkward but it's the exact same opposite, really. XD I hope you like it and I enjoy all feedback..!
> 
>  
> 
> **If you read this, please, please, please leave a comment! Be it a short or interminable comment! Tell me what you think about this work! I implore you to do so..! I usually subscribe to you if you do.**


End file.
